1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ball bat, more particularly to a composite type of ball bat.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional composite ball bat disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,929,573 comprises a tubular core of rigid materials having a first section and a second section. The second section of the core has a diameter greater than that of the first section. A covering member of semi-rigid materials has a first portion embracing the first section of the core to form a handle of the conventional composite ball bat, and a second portion embracing the second section of the core to form a striking portion of the conventional composite ball bat.
Although the conventional composite ball bat is light in weight, good equilibrium, and high structural strength for good performance when compared to a whole wooden bat, the difference between the diameters of the second section and the first section results in a relatively small thickness in the portion of the covering member that corresponds to the end portion of the second section proximate to the junction between the first and second sections. Due to the fact that the junction between the first and second sections would be subjected to stress when the conventional composite ball bat hits a ball, fracture may occur at the junction between the striking portion and the handle.